


The Tragedy of 'Mine' and 'Yours'

by Lastgirlonmars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Jared, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastgirlonmars/pseuds/Lastgirlonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared was 17, he thought life was pretty fantastic. He had the attention of an older, wealthier man who gave him everything- limo rides, concerts, vacations. Now, three years later, he is in an relationship that he can't get out of.<br/>Jensen Ackles is the CEO of his father's company, spending his days at board meetings and schmoozing potential clients.  Nothing exciting. Then he meets Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading J2 fanfiction for a couple months now, I've decided to attempt writing one. I'm really excited to see what you guys think, so please review.  
> Also, this is a WIP so updates may come slowly.

 

JDM’s parties always went a little like this: a hundred or so of his closest friends filled his spacious LA mansion, drunk wine with their pinkies up, and raved mostly about their obvious superiority to anyone else in the room. The people who attended those parties were uptight, arrogant assholes, with too much cash to fucking care. 

And Jensen was one of them.

After he inherited his father’s advertising company, attending these parties became expected of Jensen. _Expected_. What a horrible word. It really meant that Jensen had to attend these parties, become this fucking person, or the company would go to his more suitable, more experienced brother, Joshua. Joshua, as it was, already answered Jensen’s phone calls with “Future CEO of Ackles Corp, speaking.”

So Jensen went to the parities.

“Jensen, my boy, so glad you could make it,” JDM said, shaking Jensen’s hand. JDM was the target tonight, owner of a large pharmaceutical company, and one of Jensen’s largest clients. He was also a self-assured, self-centered bastard that Jensen could hardly stand.

“I am too. I am too.” He laughed, sipping at his wine, wanting to jump into a conversation about the next big step for Morgan and Morgan, but as JDM always reminded him “business talk was for business hours.”

So, instead, he said: “I heard you got married.”

“Yeah. Been with the kid for three years now, so I figured it was time.”

Jensen nodded. “I saw him last time. Can’t imagine he was even legal three years ago.”

“He wasn’t. What can you say, this old man has charm,” he laughed, seemingly pleased with himself, that he snagged a man younger than his children. Jensen was sort of disgusted with it, really, but it wasn’t any of his business. If the kid wanted to shack up with creepy 50-year-old, then Jensen was fine with it.

Although the one time Jensen met the kid, he didn’t seem like the type. The kid was withdrawn, stammering out single-word replies, and shifting nervously. He was also gorgeous, and perhaps, that’s the reason Jensen couldn’t let it go.

“Where is he now, anyway?”

“In his room. He doesn’t really like the parties, but I’ll bring down in a little bit. Show him around.” JDM talked about him like he was a damn show pony.

“Yeah, sure.” 

They chatted, meaningless nonsense, things Jensen had heard, of thought he heard, and now repeated in monotones. It was funny, how they could talk, without any idea what the other person was saying. This conversation, like they all did, would melt away, leaving both parties with only the memory that they had it. That was all that mattered, anyway.                                                                                                           

“I’ll go get Jay now.” JDM said, after a while. It was the only thing JDM said that registered with Jensen. He blushed at the silly giddiness he felt over it.

“I’ll catch you in a little while, then?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

Jared looked at the silk baby-blue collared-shirt, grey blazer, and pair of slim-fitting dress pants that Jeff said fit “his ass just right.” The clothes were laid out on their bed, presumptuous, and Jared knew what was expected of him. And while, Jared preferred jeans and flannel, he put the clothes on. This, he reminded himself, was who he was now. Not high school-Jared or even Texas-Jared, he was Jeff’s Jared. It was his place and he accepted it.

Sort of.

Just after he styled his hair (the way Jeff liked it of course, slicked back and out of the way), he heard a knock on his door.

“Yes?”

“Time to go, princess. Are you done prepping?” Jeff’s voice oozed throw the door, heavy with condescension. Jared shivered, but only a bit.

“Yes, Jeff.” Jared opened the door.

“Good.”

As they walked, Jeff snaked his arm around Jared, meaty palm resting just above Jared’s ass. _Laying claim_. Jared stiffened, for a second; consciously aware of Jeff’s every movement. He hated these parties, with such vigor, because Jeff made sure everyone knew to whom he belonged. He blushed _. They already knew_ , some part of him whispered. They already knew he was owned so completely.

It was humiliating.

Jeff marched him up to a man, the same one he chatted with last party. He, Jensen if Jared remembered correctly, was hot. The sort of hot that made Jared’s heart quicken and glance over to Jeff nervously. _As if he could know._ Jensen had these gorgeous green eyes, plush lips, and a smattering of freckles over his nose.

“Jensen and I were just talking about you, Jared.” Jared blushed at that. Jeff had a dirty mouth and even the implication that he could’ve been speaking about Jared in such a way, to anyone, but especially to Jensen, made his stomach tighten.

“W-were you?” Jared forced a smile.

“Yes. Jensen wanted to congratulate us for the marriage. Show him the ring, honey.” Jared did. The ring itself, wasn’t Jared’s style. It was a bit too flamboyant- all white gold and diamonds, with the inscription on the outside. It read _‘Forever mine –JDM’_

It was their thing, starting back when Jared was still in school. When Jeff first said it, Jared felt overjoyed, loving the constant attention from an older, wealthier man. They filled entire text-conversations with it. ‘Mine’ Jeff would text. ‘Yours’ Jared would text back.

Since then, though, it had lost its appeal.

“It’s beautiful.” Jensen said.

“Thank you,” Jeff said. “It costs me more than you would imagine, but anything for my princess.” Jared blushed, both at the name and the grab Jeff made for his ass.

Jensen shifted, looking uncomfortable, reflecting Jared’s own feelings. He wished Jeff would have just left him upstairs. It was better for everyone that way, anyway.

“So Jared, what do you do?” Jensen asked.

Jared shifted, not willing to say ‘nothing’, and as such, not willing to say anything. Thankfully, Jeff came to the rescue (if that’s what you’d call it). “Jared’s my little kept boy. All he has to worry about is his looks and leave the rest to me.” Jared huffed, after all, he did run the household, and that wasn’t nothing. It was almost nothing.

“Oh, that sounds… nice.”

“Yeah well that, and he reads,” Jeff said, displeasure obvious in his tone. Jared knew that Jeff didn’t like him reading. He thought it filled his head with _ideas_. He never said what ideas, and Jared just figured that Jeff wanted to keep him dumb, or at least, dumber than Jeff.

“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite book?”

“O-Oliver Twist.” The Dickens novel was his best childhood friend. The characters amused him, but mostly, he liked the thought that if Oliver could make it, so could he. He supposed, by his childhood definition, he finally had. It wasn’t as sweet as he thought.

“Aww. The artful dodger? I’m mildly familiar.”

“Because of the movie?” Jared teased, smiling. However, the smile quickly disappeared when Jeff squeezed his ass, warningly.

“You caught me,” Jensen didn’t seem to notice the tension and still smiled, a sweet, relaxed smile that had Jared’s heart hammering, yet again.

“Jared,” Jeff interrupted, and although his tone was pleasant, Jared heard the dark reprimand beneath. “Don’t you think we should say hello to all the other guests.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

“Say goodbye to Jensen.”

“Bye Jensen.” His quiet voice had lost all of his earlier humor. He frowned at Jensen as Jeff pulled him away.

 

Throughout the night, the frown only deepened as Jeff did everything he could to humiliate him. He knew that Jeff saw his and Jensen’s earlier conversation as flirting. It wasn’t, Jared tried to maintain, even as the words felt like a lie.

“Yeah, well, Jared’s my prize and I think I’ve earned him.” Jeff said, attacking his mouth in a dominating kiss. One hand gripping his crotch and the other was at his hair. He pushed,  in the way that always made Jared moan, and he was rewarded. Jared blushed hotly, closing his eyes, so not the witness the stares he knew were there.

“My prize,” Jeff whispered when he pulled away. “Mine.”

Misha Collins and his girlfriend Victoria laughed uncomfortably. It seemed Jeff was having that effect tonight.

“Well, it’s getting late. So we should probably be going.” Misha said, edging toward the door.

“Well, have a good night then.”

“Yes, yes.” They left hurriedly.

This did nothing to stop Jeff’s behavior, and, before long, they were completely alone. Jensen was the last to leave.

“I’ll see you guys later, yes?”

“Definitely. Drive safe.” When the door latched, Jeff turned to Jared, any previous amiability gone.

“You humiliated me tonight.”

Jared frown. Jeff had humiliated him, purposefully and maliciously, because he knew that got to Jared, and he knew that broke Jared. Jared felt hot beneath his clothes, anger mixing with still present embarrassment, but he said, in the most reserved voice possible, “Yes, sir.”

By now, Jared knew when his partner was Jeff and when he was sir.

Jeff steeped forward, gripping Jared’s shoulder, and breathing hotly in his face. “Mine, Jared. I think you need to re-learn that.” Jared flinched.

Jeff pushed him back, “Get undressed. Meet me in the bedroom in 5.”

 “No, no. Please. Sir. ‘m sorry.”

“Go.”

 

Jared awoke, stiff, with a wetness between his legs and dried snot beneath his nose. His body was twisted, awkwardly, on his and Jeff’s king-sized bed and when he moved to fix this, he noticed two things. His head pounded in the very headachy kind of way and his ass was sore, like, walking-will-be-difficult-in-the-next-couple-days sore.

Jared sighed, lifting himself gently-oh so gently- from the bed. He grabbed a white note from where it rested precariously on the side-table. It read: _Clean up. Be back at Noon. Talk to Michael about lunch._ Michael was their personal chef.

Jared sighed, staggering to the bathroom. Here, he took a shower and watched as his blood mixed with the water, and swirled down the drain.

 

Jared corresponded with Michael about lunch, he questioned the staff about Amber, a missing maid, and pleaded with the groundskeeper to take her child someplace else, because “Jeff was coming home early and he wouldn’t want to see him.”

He dressed himself in approved clothing, the tight ones that Jeff especially enjoyed, styled his hair with more care than he usually did, and held up every standard Jeff had.  Jeff always laughed, when he did this, and said “I should teach you more often, if this is how you’re going to be the day after.”

Jared stood outside the door, when it approached noon. He straighten and slapped on a fake smile when he heard the car drive up. He forcefully calmed his breathing when the nob turned.

“Jeff?” He whispered, before finding his voice. “W-welcome home.”

“Darling.” Jeff pulled him into a kiss. One that was kinder, gentler than the ones last night. Jared melted under his touch, feeling Jeff stroke his back, his hair, his arm. Everything then, realigned.

“Love you.” Jared whispered as Jeff traced soft kisses up his jaw.

“Love you.” Jeff whispered, taking his hand. “Mine, Jared, mine.”

The moment shattered. “Yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Also I really enjoy reviews *wink* *wink*

Jensen’s father always told him, “Don’t think, know,” and Jensen thought he applied that to most everything in his life. That’s why, after JDM’s party, he did not think that JDM may be abusing his husband, or that, in the very least, he was taking advantage of the husband, because he no proof. And without proof it was useless to even bother with.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

Jensen did think about Jared and how he smiled, just that once, and flashed him these adorable dimples. He thought about how Jared’s eyes lightened at the mention of his favorite book, which Jensen had immediately bought and planned to read later that night. He thought about JDM’s look, smoldering, when Jared dared to do either of those things.

Jensen thought of that night a lot.

He sighed, pushing against his palms against his forehead, and forcing his attention to his work. He had people to manage and projects to get done, and Jared, his life, his husband, his smile, were none of his business.

Jensen gathered his files, and began working.

 

Three months later, and Jensen had all but put Jared out from his mind. That was until an invitation came in the mail. This time for Jared and JDM’s fourth anniversary.  Four years, he imagined, since they started dating. These things usually lose significance after marriage, but with JDM, a cat’s birthday was a reason to party.

Jensen, with no self-respect, immediately jumped up in a mini-cheer. But, of course, he didn’t care about the married man.

He RSVP’d, a little self-satisfied that, according to Jeff’s servant, he was the first to do so. He made the date on his calendar, and without really meaning to, he began counting down to it. When the day came, he spent two hours prepping.

He arrived, with a thumping heart, sweating palms, and no recollection of ever being this way before. And all for a married man! It was official; Jensen Ackles was pathetic.

He wondered through the room, the same room as before, but it held a slightly smaller mass of people. He noticed he was completely overdressed for the occasion- wearing a business suit among slacks and polos.

Although that didn’t mattered, when he heard, shy, but present, laughter fill the air, and saw the source.

Jared looked good, relaxed, hanging of JDM without any of the animosity Jensen thought (there was that word again) he noticed last time.

For whatever reason, this disappointed him.

Jensen marched through the crowd, a purpose to his step, eyes trained on the laughing, carefree figure. Jared was tall, he noticed for the first time. He was gigantic, nearing JDM’s height, and probably still growing. He dwarfed the tiny blond girl next to him.

“Hello,” Jensen said when he reached the trio.

“Hey, Jensen. So glad you could make it,” JDM said, shaking his hand. Jared nodded beside him.

“I’m glad you invited me. Happy Anniversary!”

Jared, light and happy, and damn near melted Jensen. “Thank you.”

JDM smiled, pulling his husband closer. His left hand traveled lower down Jared’s back. Jared blushed hotly, but made no move to remove the hand. It did not seem to bother him as it had before.

Or perhaps Jensen had imagined that.

“So, Jared, JDM, any plans for tonight?” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively, a smile on his face, even as the image of such a thing disgusted him.

JDM let out a booming laugh and squeezes Jared closer, “Of course, Jensen. Of course.”

“Why so curious Jensen? You want in?” The blond girl from earlier said.

Jensen shot a look to JDM, who still seemed amiable, and said: “Well, I wouldn’t say no. Not with these two gorgeous creatures.”

Jared turned to JDM, muttering, “’s true,’” and suddenly they were kissing. Jensen shielded his eyes, not wanting his fantasy (the one he’d tried to avoid) to break. It did anyway.

He saw JDM, and wished he was in his place.

 

 

Jeff was in a better mood.

Jared was in a better mood.

The party was buzzing- free and casual. People roamed around the house, noses brought down, pinkies tucked away, relaxed. This wasn’t a suck-up-to-Jeff party, it was celebration party.

Jared counted it as a win.

“So Jensen,” Jeff said as their lips broke apart, “how’s Steve?"

Jared looked over to the man, blushing slightly, embarrassed about the show he and Jeff has just put on. For some reason it mattered more that Jensen has _saw_. That Jensen might _know_.

Jensen blinked, “Mmmh?”

“Your boyfriend.” _It’s okay if Jensen had a boyfriend, that’s good, that’s normal._ Jared thought.

“We broke up like a year ago.” _Oh thank God_.

“Oh really?” Jared felt his husband’s mood sinking and was quick to distract him. He kissed soft, little kisses up Jeff’s neck and smiled as Jeff groaned. It’s been awhile since Jared has this sort of power over him.

“Jay.”

“Mhh,” Jared placed another kiss, just below the ear lob.

And they were lip-locked, again. Jeff quickly taking dominance, as he pushed his hips toward Jared, and grasped his hair. Jared shuttered, pushing into Jeff, but for a second he caught the sight of a frowning Jensen.

And Jared felt ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen will be back next chapter. This chapter I wanted to explore Jeff and Jared's dynamics.  
> Anyway, review are also appreciated. :)

“Jared, it’s your mother.”

“Yes. Hi mom.” Jared did his best to keep his voice friendly and calm, when in fact, he dreaded his mother’s weekly phone calls.

“How’s Jeffery?”

“Good.”

“That’s good. He still seeing that tramp, that Cortez girl.” Jared sighed, instantly aware of where this conversation was going and dreading it. It was a conversation they had many times before. It always ended the same: _Jared needed to do better_.

“No Mom. That was just- they only saw each other once.”

“Hmm. Well that’s what he said.” The disbelief was apparent in her tone and Jared cringed. “I tell you Jared, you need to keep him pleased at home or he’ll continue to run off.”

“I know.”

“And where will that leave you Jared? Where will that leave this family?”

“I know, Ma, I know.” 

“You need to start thinking about someone besides yourself. Good heavens, Jared, _your sister might not go to college_.”

Jared rested his face against his palm as a headache formed. He knew that Jeff had built a fund for his sister’s future. Just as he knew that Jeff could easily take it away as punishment for Jared. Just as he knew he had to keep Jeff happy. _But sometimes it was just so hard._

“I’ll do better, Mom. Promise.” And he would. His sister’s future was on his shoulders. He couldn’t let her down.

“You do that Jared. We all know he can do better Jared, so you thank every day that he decides to stay with you.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

They hung up and Jared sighed in relief. He relaxed into the mattress, feeling its pull, feeling his need to stay there, just for a second, and let all of his worries wash away. But no- Jeff would home in a little while and Jared need to get ready.

 

Jared was sobbing into his hot chocolate when Jeff got home. The door clicked and he sprung up, the now-lukewarm liquid splashing onto his collared white shirt. His slacks were crinkled and the moose he put in his hair seemed only to aggravate it. He was a mess.

And Jeff saw him.

“S-s-sorry. I’m sorry.” The tears leaked from his eyes and he couldn’t help another sob to break loose. He cringed when Jeff took a step forward. But instead of an angry fist, he felt strong, comforting arms. He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. “Sorry.”

“Shh…” Jeff said, patting his back. “It’s okay.”

Jared’s breath hitched.

“Shh Baby. Was it your mother?”

Jared nodded into Jeff’s neck. She shouldn’t be able to get to him like this. But she did.

“Hey,” Jeff said, maneuvering them, easily, to the couch until Jared was curled up on his lap. He slowly rocked them, brushing his hand up and down Jared’s back. “It’s okay.”

Sometimes Jared wondered why he stayed.

Other times he knew.

 

Jared packed Jeff’s bag, layering shirt-squares on shirt-squares and folded-jeans on folded-jeans. Everything neat and lined-up as Jeff liked it. He moved mechanically, his eyes glazed over, not bothering to think about the other suitcase- his suitcase- that laid abandoned.

“Stop pouting, Jared. Jesus- What are you, five?” Jeff said.

Jared bit his lip and shuffled, because no- he was not five. Jeff was just leaving, that’s all. And Jared was being a baby- selfish and stupid- about this whole thing. It shouldn’t bother him that Jeff would be alone, when he’d always brought Jared before. It meant nothing.

Anyway, Jared had been doing so well, he hadn’t been punished in weeks, and he gave Jeff pleasure whenever he asked.  So, he had nothing to worry about.

“Jared, are you listening to me?” Jeff was in his face, hands pulling Jared away from his work, shoving the suitcase off the bed.

Jared flinched, “Y-yes, sir.”

“Jesus Jared. That’s all I ask for. Just a little response. Can’t you manage that?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. Sir.” Jared looked up as Jeff moved forward, prepared to end up like the suitcase- shoved and abandoned, contents spilled.

However, Jeff just smiled. “That’s all I ask for Jared. Seriously, you make things harder than they need to be.” His hands-though- still squeezed Jared’s shoulders- no doubt, leaving finger-sized bruises.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Jeff dipped down, kissing up Jared’s jaw, to his ear. He whispered in it. “You’re worthless, Jared. Just a house-boy. Just a hole to fuck. Completely replaceable. You get that, right?”

Jared tensed, whole body growing hot, and nodded. He knew that more than anything.

Jeff shoved onto the bed, attacking Jared’s mouth in a possessive kiss. Not one that meant love or passion, but one that meant ownership.

“You’re mine, Jared. And when I’m gone, I expect you to remember that. Got it?”

“Yes sir. I’m yours.” Jeff grinned, unbuckling Jared pants and yanking them off in one quick motion. His boxers were next. Jeff pushed down, laying small bits up Jared’s jaw, before sinking his teeth into Jared’s neck.

Jared screamed.

“I want everyone to see that, baby. I want everyone to know you’re claimed. That you belong to me.” Jeff dug several fingers into Jared’s ass, smiling as the boy shivered.

“You like that don’t you, baby?”

 “Y-yes sir.”

“I love you, Jared.” Jeff pushed in, a little too quickly, and Jared felt like he was being split in half. It wasn’t a new feeling.

Knowing Jeff would want it, Jared replied: “I love you, too.”

But, he felt empty inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

When Jeff left, Chad came.

Chad was a whirlwind of personality, constantly buzzing about _this_ or _that,_ words and ideas pouring out of his mouth until Jared found himself in a so-called adventure. These ‘adventures’ varied from solving murder mysterious to sneaking into the girl’s locker room. Somehow, though, Jared always ended up enjoying them.

That was, until Jeff came into his life.

“Jared, man, I’ve missed you,” Chad said, eating pizza, draped over Jeff’s Italian-imported sofa.

Jared nodded, sifting uncomfortable on the edge of the couch. He and Chad had been best friends in high school, but Jeff didn’t like Chad, said he was “a bad influence,” so they had drifted apart.

“Now that’s where you say, ‘Yeah, Chad, I’ve missed you too’, but I get it, I get it. All I’ve done is come over to your house and ate your food.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jared said, biting his lips. God, he shouldn’t be this nervous around _Chad-_ of all people. He has known Chad since they were in diapers.

“But, I’m going to change that. Because I know a bouncer of a club and I can get us in.” Jared tensed. The club that meant _people_ , _music_ , _dancing-_ all things Jared felt uncomfortable around. Anyway, he knew Jeff wouldn’t approve.

“Um… maybe not.” 

Chad sighed, wiped his greasy hands on Jeff’s sofa, and moved in front of Jared. He crouched. “Hey, look, man. I don’t what’s going on with you and Jeff, but I think you seriously need to party.”

Jared laughed, lightly, but shook his head. “I just… I don’t think that will work.”

“Why?”

Jared fidgeted, “Can’t we just stay here?”

“Why?”

“There’s just going to be a lot of people…”

“Look, if that’s what you’re worried about, I promise I won’t leave you alone for a second.”

“But-“ Jared said, weakly.

“Come on.” Chad stood up and grabbed Jared’s arm.

So they went.

 

Jensen Ackles felt old. In a club filled with hot 20-somethings in skimpy clothing, he stuck out. He would have already left if it weren’t for his friends, who requested his appearance at their first live performance.

So he sat upstairs in the VIP section, sipping scotch and waving clueless females off.  Chris and Steve would start in 10 minutes, perform for an hour, and they would all leave to a (much preferred) dusty bar.

Jensen counted down the minutes.

“Chad don’t-“ a voice to his left said, and Jensen turned.

_He knew that voice._

There was that kid, with his large hazel eyes and frightened expression, the one that filled Jensen’s dreams and his nightmares.

And he was protesting, as an another kid (who Jensen hated on principal) pulled him through the crowd.

Jensen just about growled.

He launched out of his seat, pushing past the crowd, ducking under hands and arriving at Jared in seconds. And that fucking kid had the audacity to smile. Jensen wanted to punch it off his face.

He managed to calm down, just a little, so he focused on the kid’s hand, lifting it off of Jared’s arm, and twisting it.

“What the fuck-“ the kid said.

“Jensen?” Jared asked.

The kid shoved Jensen away, taking Jared and shoving him behind his back, as if he was protecting Jared from _Jensen_. For a few seconds, Jared could only blink.

“Jesus. Jared is this one of Jeff’s goons?” The kid asked.

Jared shook his head into the kid’s shoulder, “No, it’s okay. He’s my friend.”

Jensen smiled, a ridiculously large smile for a such a small statement. _God this kid_.

“Yeah, um, sorry. I thought he was attacking you.” Jensen said.

Jared bit his lip and shook his head, still half-hidden behind the kid, shaggy hair covering most of his face. Jensen shuffled, feeling awkward. He had probably scared Jared, jumping on him and his friend like he did.

_Like Jeff’s goons would have._

“Really, I am sorry. I think I’ll just-“

Jared cut him off, “Oh, no, your fine. It’s an honest mistake. Right, Chad.”

The shorter kid grumbled, “Right.”

“See? Look we were just about to gets some drinks. Maybe you could join us.” Jared said, and Jensen blinked, _was this really happening?_ “But you don’t have to. If you don’t want to. ‘s just a suggestion. I mean-“

“Shh. Kid, he knows what you mean,” the friend- Chad- smiled fondly and shook his head. Jensen also smiled, amused by Jared’s rambles.

“It’s just that-“ Jared started, twitching nervously, and Jensen decided to put him out of his misery.

“Of course. And I’m buying.”

 

They sat in booth in the far corner of the VIP section, Jared and Chad on one end, Jensen on the other.

Chad glared at Jensen over his beer.

Jared shuffled in his seat.

Jensen gulped down sips of whiskey, wincing as they burned his mouth.

“So, Jensen what do you do?” Chad finally said.

“I work at an advertising company.”

Jared gave a small, whisper-laugh and Jensen was just gone. This kid was adorable. “He’s being modest, you know,” Jared said. “He’s the CEO.”

“Oh, so do you work with The Asshole?”

“Chad!” Jared lightly slapped his friend’s leg, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “Sorry ‘bout Chad. He has poor social skills.”

Jensen laughed, “No, no. I completely agree. JDM is one of my worst clients. No offence- Jared.” 

“’s okay,” Jared mumbled, looking down. “Can we talk about something else?”

_Offending his boyfriend, yeah, good move Jensen_. “Yeah. Um, sure. Why are you here tonight?”

“Jeff’s out of town, so Chad’s keeping me company.”

“Yeah? Where is he?”

“’Dunno.”

“Oh, do you know what he is doing?”

“No,” Jared whispered sinking down into his seat, curling into himself. Jensen cursed softly, this is not how he wanted this to go.

Trying desperately to save this evening, Jensen said, “So I read Oliver Twist.”

“Yeah, did you like it?” Jared perked up, grinning at Jensen.

_No_. “Yes.”

“Yeah? That’s cool. Who’s your favorite character?”

For a second, Jensen panicked, unable to name one character of the book he read 50 pages of before giving up. The writing was just so dense. It amazed him that Jared read this book for _fun_. “Um… I mean, Oliver, of course.”

“Yeah? He’s one of my favorites too!” Jared smiled, a large, beautiful smile that showed his dimples. Jensen _loved_ this kid.

_Where did that come from_?

“Sweet! Now we know we have at least _one_ thing in common.”

“Well, I’m sure we have more than just that in common.”

Chad fake-gagged, “Well this is my cue to duck out. Good thing, I see some girls who are in desperate need of my attention.” He waggled his eyebrows, tilting his heads toward a group of three Hollywood Barbies, made up in skimpy dresses, tripping over themselves, and spilling some of their cocktails.

Jared rolled his eyes, “Just go, Chad.”

“Catch you later,” Chad said already half out of the booth, practically dancing over to the girls. Once he got there, he turned his head and winked at them.

Jensen laughed, “Well he’s a character.”

“Yeah,” Jared smiled. “He is.”

 

They spent the next few hours chatting amicably, telling each other about their families (Jensen’s problems with this brother, Jared’s overbearing mother) and their hobbies (Jared reads, Jensen watches documentaries). Before long, it was approaching midnight and Jared couldn’t even hold his head up any longer. It kept lisping to the side, laying on Jensen’s shoulder, until Jared became aware of himself and jerked up. Jensen craved these moments, when Jared’s head rested on his shoulder, his brown locks brushing Jensen’s neck, and his hot breaths ghosted over Jensen’s face.

“We should probably go,” Jared said, his eyes at half-mass.

“Yeah, we should get you home.” Jensen laughed at Jared’s cute, sleepy face. He grabbed Jared arm and hauled him, letting Jared lean on him as if he was drunk, not tired.

“Sorry,” Jared muttered, “Jeff doesn’t usually let me stay up this late.”

Jensen twitched, adding the simple statement into his collection. By now, he was sure that JDM was some variation of an abusive husband. Even if he only restricted Jared (and Jensen hoped that was all it was).

Jensen walked Jared out of the still-crowded club, down several blocks (why did he have to park so far away?) and to his BMW. Like a gentleman, he helped Jared into the passenger seat, before taking his place in the driver’s seat.

“You okay, kid?”

“Mmmh.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you home.” Jensen put the car into drive and pulled away.

By the time they arrived at Jared’s home, the kid had regained some of his earlier energy (thanks to a Queen song on the radio). 

“So, tonight was fun,” Jared said with a slight blush.

“Yeah, we should definitely do this some other time.”

“Maybe…” Jared bit his lip and looked down. Jensen cocked his head a bit, but didn’t ask. Jared was entitled to his own secrets. Anyway, Jensen was sure it had something to do with JDM.

“Okay, so bye?”

“Yeah bye.”

And then Jensen did something stupid. It was as if a larger force was propelling him, until he was on Jared, his lips going in for a kiss.

He quickly took control, Jared pliant underneath him, making soft, pleased whimpers. His lips soft on Jensen’s, tasting like the strawberry cocktails and purest spun sugar. And everything felt _right_.

They pulled apart, staring at each for a few seconds, and when Jensen went in for a second round, Jared pulled away.

“I…I got to go.”  


End file.
